Flames
by Koibitotedare
Summary: Ed finds his apartment on fire and is stuck waiting for help in the bathroom. Once help arrives the building is weak and unstable leaving Ed and the fighter to find a way out of the burning building.


**Me: This will be from both the dispatcher (Ada) and Edwards sides if you will. It is just an idea i got off of one of those police shows. I might be doing a few of these just so i can get some more ideas for bigger stories and just for fun. ^^**

**Ada **

It was an extremely slow day down at the police department. All calls were minuscule. Dispatcher Ada sat at her desk flipping through her magazine chewing purple bubblegum. She may have looked relaxed and flippant but she was very serious about her job. As soon as her phone rang she spit out her gum and let her magazine fall to the floor.

"9-1-1 what is your emergency." There was a long series of coughing before an answer came through the line.

"M-My apartment's on fire and I can't get out!" It sounded like a young boy.

"Okay Sir, Where are you located?" More coughing from the boy.

"Greenfield apartments." He choked out.

"Alright Sir, the fire department is on the way. I'm going to stay on the line with you. My names Ada."

"E-Edward."

"Okay Edward is there anyone else in the room with you?"

"No, My brother is out of the apartment." The boy said through his coughing.

"Okay what room are you?"

"9C on the third floor and I'm in the bathroom." Ed continued to cough. "There's smoke everywhere."

"Alright what I want you to do is get some towels and wet them. Then I want you to roll them up and stuff them in the cracks of the door to stop the smoke." Ada said calmly.

"I-I already did." Ed coughed. "There's just so much smoke."

"Is there a window?"

"If there was I would have jumped out by now."

"I thought you said you were on the third floor."

"I am." Ada took a minute to compose herself.

"Alright, I need you to stay low to the ground." There was a shuffling noise followed by some coughs.

"Are you injured?"

"Yes, but I'll be okay…It's just a broken arm…I think."

"Okay an ambulance is on its way too." There was more heavy coughing.

"How old are you Edward?"

"I'm 14." Ada's eyebrows rose. She hadn't expected him to be so young. "The room's filled with smoke and I can't see in front of me anymore! I can't breathe." Ada could tell the boy was going into a panic.

"Calm down Edward."

"I-I am calm." The 14 year old say although he sounded far from calm.

"Brother?!" Ada could hear another voice through the phone.

"I thought you said the apartment was empty."

"Alphonse you moron get OUT!" Ed screamed coughing while doing it.

"Is your brother in the apartment?" Ada could hear something fall which she could only assume was the phone.

"Edward?!"

"I'll be fine Al! Get out! The fire department is coming! No! DON'T jump the fire! Just GO!" Edward began to cough harder. Ada could hear the other voice say he was going go help. Edward only coughed. Ada could hear Edward scrambling for the phone.

"Is your brother out?"

"Yes." Edward said breathing heavily. "My visions gone all fuzzy and I feel light headed. I think I'm gonna pass out."

"Stay calm Edward. Are you still on the ground?" She heard him shuffle.

"Yeah." His voice was faint. More coughing. "The smoke is getting thicker and blacker."

"Keep calm. Alright Edward the firefighters are inside. You said your in 9C?"

"Yeah." Ed's voice was very faint now.

"Edward I need you to fight against the urge to pass out okay. They're going to be yelling for you." Ada said as she typed in a few words to firefighters. "The numbers have been burnt off the doors so you'll need to listen then yell as loud as you can when you hear them."

"F-From the stairs they need to turn right, Ed took this time to cough, We're the tenth door on the left."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." Ed's voice was hardly a whisper. Ada told them the information.

"Alright they're on their way." There was no answer. Ada waited a minute. "Edward?" She waited another minute. Ada switched lines to the firefighters.

"He's passed out. He said he's in the bathroom."

"Copy." There were sounds of yelling and then the sound of a few doors falling down along with the crackle of fire.

"We got him, He's on oxygen and we're trying to get him to regain consciousness. His arm is broken but we can get that healed. He should be just fine. We've got the brother out on the truck."

"Alright thanks." Ada hung up feeling proud that she had helped yet another person.

**Edward**

"I'm going to go out for a bit brother I'll be back."

"Alright Al just hurry." Ed called to Al as he left the apartment room. Edward rubbed his forehead with two fingers. He had a headache that just didn't seem to want to leave. He looked for some painkillers in his room then Al's and in the living room knowing that nothing was where it was supposed to be. Smoke curled up in his nose but he didn't think much of it. The people next to them smoked. He didn't necessarily like it but he tolerated it. Maybe Al has actually put it away in the bathroom. Edward walked into the room and out of habit closed the door. Ed shuffled through the medicine cabinet then the drawers and shelves.

"Ha!" Ed shouted once he had found the painkillers. He took two dry begging them to work quickly. Ed grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open just in time to see blazing flames around him. Ed tried to get to the front door to get out but just as he got halfway there a part of the building fell and blocked the door and fell on his arm efficiently snapping it in two. Smoke curled around his body. Why the hell weren't the fire alarms going off? Ed managed to drag his arm out from under the building but not without pain. Another part of the ceiling fell and hit his head. Ed could feel blood oozing out from the cut. Ed went to the only place that wasn't on fire at the moment. The bathroom. Smoke curled in and began to fill the room. Ed quickly got towels with his good arm and got them wet. He rolled them up and shoved them in the cracks of the door stopping most of the smoke. It wouldn't last forever though. He needed to get out.

"Oh, Fuck." Ed swore once he felt the pain in his arm. It was burnt and broken. His body was covered in ashes. How the fuck did the fire spread so fast. He hadn't been in here long had he? Ed coughed on the smoke that found its way into his lungs. He pulled out his phone and dialed three numbers.

"9-1-1 please state your emergency." Ed broke out into coughs before he could speak.

"M-My apartment's on fire and I can't get out!" Ed coughed out.

"Okay Sir, Where are you located?" Ed began to cough again. The smoke was leaking in at an alarming rate.

"Greenfield apartments." Ed rushed out before a coughing fit took over his body.

"Alright Sir, the fire department is on the way. I'm going to stay on the line with you. My names Ada."

"E-Edward."

"Okay Edward is there anyone else in the room with you?" Al hadn't come back yet.

"No, My brother is out of the apartment." Ed said through his coughing. It was really starting to bother him.

"Okay what room are you?"

"9C on the third floor and I'm in the bathroom." Ed continued to cough. "There's smoke everywhere." Ed said as he looked around the room.

"Alright what I want you to do is get some towels and wet them. Then I want you to roll them up and stuff them in the cracks of the door to stop the smoke." Ada said sounding calm to Ed.

"I-I already did." Ed coughed. "There's just so much smoke." It's not working as well as it should. Ed fell into another coughing fit.

"Is there a window?"

"If there was I would have jumped out by now." Ed said stating the obvious.

"I thought you said you were on the third floor."

"I am." Ed said as if it were the most natural thing.

"Alright, I need you to stay low to the ground." Ed quickly got into the bathtub and laid down being careful not to hurt his broken arm.

"Are you injured?"

"Yes, but I'll be okay…It's just a broken arm…I think." Ed said wondering why he added 'I think.' It was obviously broken.

"Okay an ambulance is on its way too." Ed began to cough a lot more now. He covered his mouth with his sleeve hoping that it would block the smoke.

"How old are you Edward?"

"I'm 14." Ed answered. He had taken his sleeve away from his mouth to answer. He found it hard to breath as the room filled with thick black smoke. Sight was taken from him. "The room's filled with smoke and I can't see in front of me anymore! I can't breathe."

"Calm down Edward."

"I-I am calm." The 14 year old say although he sounded far from calm even in his own ears.

"Brother?!" Ed looked sharply to the door. Al wasn't that stupid was he?

"I thought you said the apartment was empty."

"Alphonse you moron get OUT!" Ed screamed while coughing.

"Is your brother in the apartment?" Ed accidentally dropped the phone in the tub. He didn't pay any attention to it nor the woman on the other side.

"Edward?!" Ed barely heard it from the phone.

"I'll be fine Al! Get out! The fire department is coming!"

"I'll just jump the fire Brother!" Ed sat up.

"No! DON'T jump the fire! Just GO!" Edward began to cough harder.

"I'm going to get help!" Al shouted. Edward only coughed. Ed remembered that he was still on the phone with Ada. I grabbed for the phone but it evaded his grip. He eventually got the phone up to his ear with his good arm.

"Is your brother out?"

"Yes." Edward said breathing heavily. "My visions gone all fuzzy and I feel light headed. I think I'm gonna pass out." Ed said as the room spun around him he was beginning to panic.

"Stay calm Edward. Are you still on the ground?" Man she was good at telling when he was on the verge of hysterics. Ed quickly laid back on the tub still feeling extremely dizzy and light headed.

"Yeah." His voice was faint. More coughing. "The smoke is getting thicker and blacker."

"Keep calm. Alright Edward the firefighters are inside. You said you're in 9C?"

"Yeah." Ed's voice was very faint now.

"Edward I need you to fight against the urge to pass out okay. They're going to be yelling for you." Ada said as she typed in a few words to firefighters. "The numbers have been burnt off the doors so you'll need to listen then yell as loud as you can when you hear them." Fight the urge to pass out? Urge? He didn't want to pass out. He knew that was dangerous but his body didn't want to stay functional. Ed knew he wasn't going to stay conscious for long.

"F-From the stairs they need to turn right, Ed broke out into a coughing fit, We're the tenth door on the left." He finished.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." Ed's voice was hardly a whisper. Of course I'm sure. I know where we live. Black swam in Ed's vision and the smoke and the room began to fade away from him. His body got heavy and he couldn't hold the phone up any longer. It dropped from his hold and onto the bath floor. The last thing he heard was;

"They're on their way." Then he blacked out completely. Firefighters kicked the doors down and quickly made their way through the wreckage. Once the bathroom door was kicked down firefighters invaded the room. One of the fighters grabbed Ed. Immediately they put him on oxygen. Another picked up Ed's phone and put it to his ear.

"We got him, He's on oxygen and we're trying to get him to regain consciousness. His arm is broken but we can get that healed. He should be just fine. We've got the brother out on the truck." The fighter said to Ada.

"Alright thanks." Ada said and they hung up. The firefighter pocketed Ed's phone knowing the boy would want it. They quickly left the room.

Ed awoke in a fire fighters arms. He coughed catching the mans attention. His coughs came out raid fire.

"He regained consciousness." The man said. Ed's body felt heavy and hot. Looking around he saw that they were still in the fire. Ed became panicked and tried to get out of the firefighters hold.

"Whoa hold it. I got you." The man said with a soft smile. Sweat lined Ed's brow and he coughed again.

"Let go." Ed gasped.

"Is there someone else in there? Your brother is out by the truck."

"No one else is there…He's okay?" Ed asked nervously.

"Yep." The fighter said as He maneuvered his way through the debris.

"Why don't you take the stairs?" Ed questioned having no idea where they were or where they were going.

"The stairs collapsed."

"Oh." Ed said. "Everyone else is out though right?"

"Yeah. Unless they had visitors." The fighter said. "We took roll."

"Al isn't hurt is he?"

"He's fine." Ed turned his head to cough again. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth but he hit the plastic of the O2 mask. The fighter jumped back startling Ed just as the ceiling rained down before them. The other fighters who were ahead of them tried to move the flaming wood but couldn't.

"We'll just go around another way! We'll meet you out!" Ed's body began to shake. It was so hot. A sudden coolness wrapped around Ed's head. He didn't even notice that the fighter had given him his head gear. Ed looked up at him questioningly.

"You need it more than I do." Ed shook his head while coughing. The fighter smiled at him and continued to look out for another way out.

"That way." Ed croaked pointing to the left. Trusting Ed's judgment better than his own the fighter left that way.

"Damn even the back stairwell is roasted." Ed groaned. The fighter quickly turned around and went back to the other hall just as the floor started to crumble. It had been a long time since Ed had felt his body this weak and tired. Ed began to cough again. The fighter looked like he was suffering with the smoke. Ed brought his good hand up and took the head gear off much to the fighters disagreement. Ed held it out to him his arm shaking horribly from the strain of being so tired. The fighter took it and placed it on his own head. The heat swarmed around Ed again. Where else could they go?

"The ramps!" Ed coughed. "Do you know if the ramps are still usable?"

"Where are they?" It took them a few minutes just to find the ramps they were indeed usable but only to the second floor. The other ramp to the first floor was a death trap. It seemed to be even hotter down here. The fighters radio crackled over. He gave a reply into it.

"We're trying to find a way out. I have the boy secure. He seems pretty weak right now and he's going to need medical assistance once we get out of here." There were more words coming over the radio.

"Copy. We're on the second floor now looking for a way to get to the first." Ed felt his body getting heavier. The heat was getting to him. His vision began to fuzz and the fighter noticed.

"Hey, stay awake okay. Try not to pass out." He stuck the helmet back on Ed's head. "Keep that on." He sounded strict so Ed left it.

"Al?" Ed croaked.

"Your brother is fine." The fighter reassured. "He's waiting outside. They're trying to get the fire out now so we need to get out." Ed nodded. Gosh he was so tired.

"K-Kay."

"My names Alex by the way."

"E-Ed." Ed knew that Alex was trying to keep him awake and alert but he was just so tired he couldn't help but close his eyes.

"Edward!" Ed jolted back into reality. "Stay awake. I don't need you passing out on me." Ed nodded.

"How olds your brother Ed?"

"13." Ed replied. "He's a year younger than me."

"Whoa!" Debris fell in front of them once more. Slowly the need to be unconscious left Ed and he managed to stay awake easier but he still felt weak. Coughs still wracked through his body and he still shook. The floor gave underneath them. Ed felt Alex curl around him protecting him from the blows that were sure to come. Ed's broken arm however was jarred causing Ed to scream. The fighters helmet rolled off of Ed's head.

"Damn the buildings' starting to collapse." Alex gathered Ed back into his arms and put the helmet back on Ed's head. Ed still had his eyes scrunched together in pain determined not to scream out.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked seeing Ed's pained expression. Ed just turned his head into Alex's' chest silently telling Alex that Ed was willing to trust him and lead him.

"Let me see your arm." Ed wouldn't let go of his arm and refused to let Alex see the damage. He didn't want his arm to be manhandled. Alex grabbed his radio.

"We just fell through the floor-,"

"Are you hurt?" That was the only thing that Ed could make out from the other person.

"I'm fine, Ed just banged up his broken arm a bit. He won't let me see it so I can't determine the damage." Alex said. "The exits are blocked by debris and the ceiling. We need a different way out and fast. The whole place is coming down." The person on the radio mumbled something else.

"The windows are blocked by fire but we can take our chances with them." Alex said while trying to get Ed to release his arm. "Well if you don't want me to risk that what do you want us to do?! Everywhere is covered in fire!" Alex said exasperated finally getting Ed to release his arm. "Oh damn."

"What?"

"Ed's arm is heavily bruised. Man that looks painful." Alex said being careful with Ed's arm and where he stepped. "Yeah it's bruised pretty bad and it's defiantly broken in a few places." Ed yelped as Alex accidentally put pressure on his arm.

"Sorry." Alex said. "Look we're just going to try with the windows. We'll come out the front. Be ready because Ed's going to need medical attention right away." Ed let out a series of coughs. They weren't so bad now that he was on oxygen but they weren't pleasant.

"Are we getting out?" Ed questioned tiredly.

"We're going to jump out the windows." Ed smirked.

"Cool."

"FullMetal!" The voice came crackling over Alex's radio just as debris fell all around Ed and Alex trapping them.

"FULLMETAL!" Alex picked up the receiver.

"You have the wrong line no one here is named FullMetal you'll have to get off this line sir." Alex said. Ed reached up for the radio.

"I'm not FullMetal anymore Mustang." Ed said into the radio ignoring Alex's confused look. Alex tried to find a safe way out of the wreckage around them but was having a hard time with that.

"Oh thank the gate."

"I haven't been FullMetal since I quit the military after getting Al his body back."

"Where are you FullMetal?"

"I'm NOT FullMetal!"

"Edward! Where are you?!"

"The first floor…I think we're in the lobby…but we're surrounded by shit. Shit that's on fire."

"Damn."

"Brother?"

"Al? Hey!"

"You better get out alive."

"When haven't I?"

"Don't get smart with him!"

"Winry?!" Ed looked up to Alex. "On second thought I'd like to stay here." Alex grabbed the radio.

"You're going to have to hold that thought." He hooked the radio back up to its holder.

"This is probably going to hurt."

"Wonderful." Ed coughed.

"You see that opening there?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to need to crawl through."

"Um Okay…" Ed said unsurely.

"You'll be fine." Ed nodded and gulped. His body still felt so weak. Slowly he began to crawl through. Alex could fit through too but he might have a bit more difficulty coming thorough. Ed stopped to cough. It was just so hard for him to keep moving while he was so tired. It seemed like an eternity later when he finally emerged on the other side of the debris. Ed just laid on the ground breathing heavy and trying to stand on his own. Alex soon came out just as Ed was on his knees. Alex quickly picked him up before Ed could hurt himself unintentionally. Alex grabbed a brick sized chunk of hot cement with his gloved hand and threw it at the nearest window then covered Ed's head as the glass burst from heat and the cement. Ed could feel himself getting dizzy.

"Here we go." Alex charged at the window and in one clean leap he jumped through Ed in his arms. He ran up to the ambulance and people just as more of the windows burst from the heat. The building continued to crumble even as other firefighters tried to put out the fire. Alex handed Ed over to paramedics ignoring the applause and cheers and left to go put out the fire.

"Ow! Fuck! What the hell is that?!" Ed screamed as he fought off the paramedics with his working arm.

"It's just alcohol to clean out the wounds." One explained.

"It _hurts_!" Ed squirmed trying to get out of the paramedics arms that he was in.

"FullMetal!"

"I'm not FullMetal any-any-," A dizzy spell took over Ed's body.

"Ed?" Everything went black.

----------- ------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------- ---------------

"He had internal bleeding in his arm, which would explain the bruising, thus causing him to pass out."

"He's okay though right?" Ed blearily looked to his right to see Alphonse starring up at the doctor hopefully.

"Why don't you ask him…although he'll be a little doped up on pain relievers." All other heads snapped to Ed.

"How are you feeling Ed?" Winry asked.

"Mungf." Ed blinked. He meant for it to come out as 'I'm fine.'

"They drugged you to the eyeballs with painkillers." Mustangs said. Ed's gaze traveled lethargically over to him.

"They say you can leave in just a few days!" Al said excitedly.

"Glad to see you made it through." Ed looked down to the end of the bed. He didn't recognize the person right away.

"Almfug." Ed frowned and ignored the snickers in the room.

"Well I've never quite heard my name put that way." Alex said. Ed worked his tongue for a minute making him look like a dog with peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth. Many laughs rang throughout the room.

"I can'f-T wonk my omf-Mouf rit." Ed tried.

"Like I said. They drugged you up to the eyeballs." Mustang repeated.

"Wha_t_happnmd?" Ed asked stressing his t.

"Well the building was burning down and I got you out of there before it could kill you." Alex said.

"The building was completely burnt down brother…we'll need a new apartment."

"We're getting one on the first floor." Ed mumbled. His speech better but slurred together. Laughter rang through the air. "And one with working fire alarms."

"Yeah we checked those, There was faulty wiring in your floors."

"Fucking figures." Ed groaned.

"Well I better get back to the station." Said Alex. He stood and ruffled Ed's hair.

"I'll pay you back." Ed said after him as he left.

"No need. It's my job."

"I'm an alchemist. I have to. That's my job."

"Well I'll see what I can do." Alex said. Ed grinned.

END Reviews?


End file.
